A person who takes demanding mountain bike tours high in the mountains is continually confronted with having to negotiate stretches in which the ground is so poor and/or steep that even with great skill, it is not possible to either ride or push the bike over this stretch. It then becomes necessary to carry the bike, which is tiring.
Various techniques are recommended for this.
For short pushing stretches, the bike is grasped by the frame or the rear fork beneath the seat tube, lifted, and carried on one's side.
Alternatively, the bike is carried to one's side over the shoulder by grasping the frame triangle with one arm and then placing the bike on one shoulder, which quickly becomes uncomfortable because of the very uneven load distribution.
Longer or steeper pushing stretches can often only be negotiated if the bike is carried over one's head. To do this, the head is inserted through the frame triangle and the bike is placed on both shoulders. Transporting in this way is somewhat more comfortable, but is not safe because if one slips on loose ground, it is not possible to spontaneously throw off the bike.
In order to make carrying more comfortable, it has also already been suggested to pack the backpack in such a way that when carrying in this way, the bike frame rests partly on the top of the backpack instead of on the shoulders.
It has also already been proposed to provide corresponding padding in the form of inflatable air cushions, which are integrated into a backpack in order to facilitate the carrying, see DE 20 2011 072 U1.
Nevertheless, even with this kind of carrying, there is no thought of having both hands free in order, for example, to be able to climb or support oneself somewhere.
There are also already known bike-transporting backpacks whose cargo compartment accommodates the disassembled or collapsed bike and which is then worn on the back. Such backpacks are not suitable for use in high mountains because of their size, but they do represent a convenient option for bringing the bike, for example, to the airport for baggage check-in.
An aspect of the disclosure is to create a transport system that can be used to transport an entire bike on the body without having to disassemble or collapse the bike, leaving the hands of the wearer free during the carrying and even making it possible to pass through narrow passages.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.